a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a class of devices which utilize their own rotation to accelerate spinning mass units, or spheres, within them when under the effect of centrifugal force produced by said rotation. One object of this invention is to conserve energy.
b) The Prior Art
The prior art has provided unique concepts upon which breakthrough technologies can be achieved so that more efficient machines could be devised that would conserve energy.
The most pertinent prior art known to the Applicant at the time of filing this his application is embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,330, Issued: Jun. 27, 1995, Inventor: Ezra Shimshi; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,872, Issued: Oct. 7, 1997, Inventor: Ezra Shimshi.